aunque no sea conmigo
by whistle AnderSmythe
Summary: La boda de sam y freddie se acerca?


**DISCLAIMER:**icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de dan Schneider y el fanfic solo lo adapto es propiedad de EDStarblue….

**PD:** Este fic fue creado sin ánimos de lucro, su objetivo no es otro más sino el de entretener

Este fanfic esta situado en el episodio te amo: D

**Aunque No Sea Conmigo**

A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario  
>que por mi parte yo estaré esperando<br>el día en que te decidas a volver  
>y ser feliz como antes fuimos.<p>

**-Quisiera estar así para siempre…**

**-Freddie, estas llorando…**

**-Sam prométeme que serás feliz…promételo!**

**-Tu también Freddie, promételo…**

**-Lo prometo…**

**-Adiós…**

**-Adiós…**

Se muy bien,  
>que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario<br>la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse  
>están luchando cada quien<br>por no encontrarse...

**-Sam de haber sabido que nuestra separación seria así, habría sido mejor no conocerte…**

**-Freddie aun puedes alcanzarla…**

**-No Carly, yo te he elegido a ti…me quedare contigo.**

**-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES, perdí mi pierna, no la razón, si no me amas yo no te quiero a mi lado, no quiero tu lastima… no te quiero volver a ver, si eres capaz de dejar a la mujer que amas por lastima, no eres quien yo creía, ERES UN COBARDE!**

**-Pero...Carly…**

**-COBARDE, COBARDE!**

**-Pero... yo prometí…**

**-NADA! NO ME IMPORTA…NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ VETE… ella te ama…y me salvo la vida, tu deuda conmigo esta saldada, nada te retiene aquí, yo Te amo y quiero que seas feliz… le prometí a Sam que te cuidaría y te haría muy feliz… pues bien, lo estoy haciendo...**

**-Gracias…**

Y no es por eso  
>que halla dejado de quererte un solo da<br>estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
>por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.<p>

**-Es mejor así…**

**-Carly, estas bien..? Donde esta Freddie? Y Sam? Que paso aquí?**

**-Nada, Spencer es solo que… el frió me despertó… ya todo es como debe ser…**

Pero si ahora tienes,  
>tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo<br>puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo  
>quiero que seas feliz...<br>aunque no sea conmigo...

Y no es por eso  
>que halla dejado de quererte un solo da<br>estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
>por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.<p>

**-Sam!**

**-He? Esa es la voz de Freddie… imposible! OH, si el él…**

**-Princesa Puckett te alcance…**

**-Pero Freddie que crees que haces? Te dije que te quedaras en el Hospital! Que demonios crees que pasara con Carly? Tu me prometiste que…**

**-Que seria muy feliz… te lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo... Por eso estoy aquí.**

**-Pero y Carly, ella esta...**

**-Totalmente convencida de que esta es la forma de cumplir la promesa que te hizo y de que no quiere nuestro sacrificio.**

**-Estas seguro? Ella dijo eso? Pero como?**

**-Muy fácil, tan fácil como que dejes de cuestionar y me respondas una pregunta.**

**-Una pregunta? Cual?**

**-Que te dije de estar cuestionando?**

**-OH, …**

**-Como te decía, la pregunta es… quieres… ir a buswel plaza conmigo?**

**-Ah? A buswel plaza para que?**

**-Para ir a ver a Spencer **

**-Pero el está en el hospital, no en buswel plaza.**

**-Si, eso lo sé, de hecho por quien vamos es por mi madre, para que este presente cuando celebremos nuestra gran boda.**

**-Bueno a decir verdad…yo…**

**-Ya no importa, solo quiero que olvidemos este asunto, que estuvo a punto de convertirse en lo peor que pudo pasarnos ¿ que dices me acompañas?**

**-Momento, como es eso de que tu madre estará presente en nuestra boda, si ni siquiera me has pedido que me case contigo?**

**-Ah no? Si lo hice.**

**-No lo hiciste.**

**-Si lo hice**

**-No lo hiciste.**

**-Si lo hice, y de la misma forma que te pedí ser mi novia, o acaso también vas a negar eso?**

**-Yo…**

**-Jajajajajaja tú me das la razón, jajá Ahora ya no discutas y ven conmigo a buswel…**

**-No.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-No seria justo.**

**-Pero estas loca? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado vas a dejar que tu maldito sentido de la justicia se interponga entre nosotros? Esto es…**

**-Una exageración tuya, en primera, no quiero una GRAN boda, en segunda no soy una fresita para andar con todas esas ridicules…**

**-Pero…**

**-EN tercera, no me importa si tienes o no dinero para hacer la boda, y aunque no lo preguntaste, si.**

**-Si, que?**

**-Si quiero casarme contigo, fedraro.**

**-Jajá jajá Princesa Puckett, me has hecho el Fedraro más feliz del mundo…**

Pero si ahora tienes,  
>tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo<br>puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo  
>quiero que seas feliz...<br>aunque no sea conmigo...

**y así Sam y Freddie se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**


End file.
